The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rudbeckia subtomentosa and given the cultivar name ‘Little Henry’. Rudbeckia is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a whole plant mutation from tissue culture from Rudbeckia subtomentosa ‘Henry Eilers’, an unpatented plant.
Compared to Rudbeckia subtomentosa ‘Henry Eilers’, the only similar plant on the market, the new variety is much shorter and flowers 2 weeks earlier. They both have the charming quilled or tubular ray florets
This new Rudbeckia cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. inflorescences with quilled, yellow ray florets,        2. a medium, upright habit, and        3. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.